The Lion King 3: The Imagination Land (2000 film) Credits U.S.A
Opening Logos * Walt Disney Pictures * Nickelodeon Movies Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies presents * A Hanna-Barbera and Mondo Media Production * In Association With Comedy Central and Cartoon Network * "The Imagination Land" Closing Credits * Directed by: Chris Wedge * Co-Directed By: Lee Unkrich * Produced by: Robert Rodriguez and Don Hahn * Executive Producers: Christopher Meledaneri, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Screenplay by: Irene Mecchi and Jonathan Roberts and Linda Woolverton * Story by: Chris Wedge and Ted Elliott and Terry Russio * Original Score Composed and Arranged by: Don Harper * Associate Producer: Alice Dewey * Art Directors: Andy Gaskill, William Cone * Production Designers: Chris Sanders, Jim Pearson * Edited by: Lee Unkrich and John Carnochan * Sound Design: Gary Rydstrom * Production Supervisor: Karken Robert Jackson * Dialogue Directors: Mary Gail Artz, Jamie Thomason, Barbera Cohen * Artistic Coordinator: Randy Fullmer * Production Manager: Alice Dewey * Associate Editor: Mark Hester Artistic Supervisors * Story: Brenda Chapman * Layout: Dan St. Pierre * Background: Doug Ball * Clean-Up: Vera Lanpher * Visual Effects: Scott Santoro * Computer Graphics Imagery: Scott F. Johnston Caps Supervisors * Scene Planning: Ann Tucker * Animation Check: Janet Bruce * Color Models: Karen Comella * Final Check/Paint: Hortensia M. Casagran * Digitizing Camera: Robyn L. Roberts * Post Punch: Sandy Gordon * Matte and Rotoscope: Annie Elvin * Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan * Music Supervisior: Tom MacDougall End Title Songs * "See Me" and "What Went Wrong" ** Written by: Melanie Blatt, Stuart Zender and Femi Fem ** Performed by: Melanie Blatt ** Produced by: Stuart Zender Character Design and Visual Development Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Frans Vischer, Chris Sanders, Kevin Lima, Bruce Zick, Kelly Asbury, Glen Keane, Duncan Marjoribanks, Chris Buck, Kevin Donoghue, Gay Lawrence, Valerio Ventura, Gil Hung Florida Unit Artistic Supervisors * Layout: Robert Walker * Backgrounds: Ric Sluiter, Robert Stanton * Clean Up: Ruben Procopio * Visual Effects: Barry Cook, Jeff Dutton * Editor: Chuck Williams * Production Manager Florida Unit: Baker Bloodworth Paris Artistic Supervisors * Backgrounds: Joaquim Royo Morales * Visual Effects Supervising Animator: Thierry Chaffoin Story Jim Capobianco, David Fulp, Matthew Luhn, Ken Mitchroney, Max Brace, Jill Culton, Rob Gibbs, Jason Katz, Bud Luckey, Ricky Nierva, Sanjay Patel, Bob Peterson, Jeff Pidgeon, Jan Pinkava, Bobby Podesta, David Skelly, Nathan Stanton, Mark A. Walsh Additional Story Material by Dan Jeup, Jeff Pidgeon, Joe Ranft, Lee Unkrich, Jim Capobianco, Colin Brady, Jimmy Hayward, Steve Boyett, Ellas David, David Pollock, David Reynolds, John McKimson Layout * Assistant Head of Layout: Tom Shannon * Journeymen: Jeff Beazley, Peter Bielicki, Scott Caple, Fred Craig, Gary Mouri, Jim Schlenker, Allen C. Tam, Karen Keller, Robert Walker, Dan Hansen, David A. Dunnet, Karen A. Keller, Gil DiCicco, Michael A. Peraza, Jr. * Key Assistants: Bradley Forbush, Ashley Lenz, John Pearson, Sachiko Sato, Tim Hauser, Larry Leker, Alex Mann, John Norton, Kevin Richardson, Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Steve Wahl, Tanya Wilson, Jeff Dickson, Fred Craig, Tom Shannon, Mitchell Bernal, Allen C. Tam, Roger Allers, Darrell Rooney, Chris Wahl * Assistants: Rasoul Azadani, Mark G. Kalesniko, Dan McHugh, Elyse Pastel, Jennifer Yuan, Michael Bond O'Mara, Fred Craig, Mac George, Andre Clavel, Anthony Christov, Tom Shannon, David Gardner, Bob Smith, Bruce Zick, Daniel Hu, Mitchell Bernal, Mark Wallace * BlueSketch: Roxy Steven, Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill Character Animation Inspector Gadget/Fidget/Digit * Voices: Maurice LaMarche * Supervising Animator: Glen Keane * Animators: James Baxter, Ron Husband, Will Finn, Dave Burgess, Alex Kupershmidt, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno Penny * Voices: Tegan Moss * Supervising Animator: Mark Henn * Animators: Rick Farmiloe, Jacques Muller, Dave Pruiksma, Rejean Bourdages, Roger Chiasson, Ken Duncan, Joe Haidar Dr. Claw * Voices: James Coburn * Supervising Animator: Andreas Deja * Animators: Kathy Zielinski, Phil Nibbelink, Brigitte Hartley, Doug Krohn, Phil Young, Tom Roth, Leon Joosen Stan Marsh/Eric Cartman * Voices: Trey Parker * Supervising Animator: Russ Edmonds * Animators: Bill Nunes, Simon O'Leary, Joanna Romersa, Carl Urbano, Allen Wilzbach, Berny Wolf, Chris Hauge, Paul Stibal, Kevin Petrilak, Ricardo Curtis, Gabby Payn Kyle Broflovski/Butters Stotch * Voices: Matt Stone * Supervisng Animator: David Cutler * Animators: Thomas Cook, Phil Cummings, Lee Mishkin, Kathy Castillo, James Baxter, Ron Husband, Will Finn, Dave Burgess, Alex Kupershmidt, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno Kenny McCormick/The New Kid * Voices: Mike Judge * Supervising: Animator: Ruben A. Aquino * Animators: Rick Farmiloe, Jacques Muller, Dave Pruiksma, Rejean Bourdages, Roger Chiasson, Ken Duncan, Joe Haidar, Ellen Woodbury, Jorgen Klubien, Geefwee Boedoe, Barry Temple Brain/Mad Cat * Voices: Frank Welker * Supervisng Animator: Duncan Marjoribanks * Animators: Kathy Zielinski, Doug Krohn, Phil Nibbelink, Andreas Deja, Phil Young, Shawn Keller Colonel Nozzaire/General Sir * Voices/Colonel Nozzaire: Colin Murdock * Voices/General Sir: Kevin M. Richardson * Supervising Animator: Nik Ranieri * Animators: Ron Husband, Joseph Lanzisero, Rick Farmiloe, Richard Williams, Sandra Borgemeyer, Cyndee Whitney, Barry Temple Kamikazi/Constantine * Kamikazi's Voices: Eiji Kusuhara * Constantine's Voices: Rupert Degas * Supervising Animator: Nik Ranieri * Animators: David Block, Ed Gombert, Steven E. Gordon, Will Finn, Sylvia Mattinson, Dale Baer, Chris Bailey, Don Lusk List of South Park characters * Supervising Animators: Phil Young, Shawn Keller * Animators: Nicolas Alan Barillo, Stephen Barnes, Bobby Beck, Michael Berenstein, Ash Brannon, Jennifer Cha, Scott Clark, Brett Coderra, Melanie Cordon, Tim Crawfurd, David DeVan, Mark Farquhar Imaginationland/Islamist Terrorists * Supervising Animators: Ron Husband, Ruben A. Aquino * Animators: James Ford Murphy, Peter Nash, Mark Oftedal, Bret Parker, Michael Parks, Sanjay Patel, Bobby Podestra, Jeff Pratt, Karen Prell, Brett Pulliam, Rich Quade, Ike Feldman, Andrew Gordon, Stephen Gregory The Pentagon/Castle Sunshine/Evil Fictional Characters * Supervising Animators: Paul Mendoza, Andrea Schultz * Animators: Mike Quinn, Rogar Rose, Robert H. Russ, Gini Cruz Santos, Anthony Scott, Doug Sheppeck, Alan Sperling, Ross Stevenson, Doug Sweetland, David Tart, Warren Trezevant, Mark A. Walsh, Jimmy Hayward, Tim Hittle, Steven Hunter, Ethan Hund, John Kahrs Rough Inbetweeners Jean-Luc Ballester, Casey Coffey, Wendie Lynn Fischer, Benjamin Gonzalez, Gontran Hoarau, Grant Hiestand, Nicolas Keramidas, Ely Lester, Michael Lester, Gary D. Payne, Kevin M. Smith, Wes Sullivan, Aliki Theofilopoulos, Michael Wu * Character Sculptures: Kent Melton, Raffaello Vecchione Digital Production Model Development * Supervisor: Bruce D. Buckley * Motion TD: Paul Seidman, Carlos Cabral * Model Development TD: Gary Telfer * Modelers: Erica Cassetti, Robert Rodriguez Look Development & Lighting * Supervisor: Marcus Hobbs * Look Development TDs/Lighting Artists:, Li-Ming "Lawrence" Lee, Iva Itchevska-Brain, Andrea Losch, Chris Hummel, Pei Dieleman, Raymond Hetu * Texture Map Painter: Sonserae Leese Production Software * Supervisor: Robert Rosenblum * Production Software TD: Robert Falco * Scene Set-Up: Faye Tipton, Tina Lee Barra, Galen Schliem, Scott Mankey, Kenneth C. Gimpelson Backgrounds Allison Belliveau-Proulx, John Emerson, Serge Michaels, Justin Brandstater, Ian Gooding, Philip Phillipson, Thomas Cardone, Dean Gordon, Donald A. Towns, Dan Cooper, Tia Kratter, Kevin Turcotte, Debbie Du Bois, Cristy Maltese, Thomas Woodington, Gregory Alexander Drolette, Patricia Millereau-Guilmard * Background Keys: Joe Binggeli, Lorraine Marue, Melvin Keefer, Frank Brunner, Ruben Chavez, Patti Palmer, Jim Hickey, Eric Heschong, Andy Phillipson, Mike Humphries, Bob Schaeffer, Bonnie Callahan, Dennis Venizelos, Craig Robertson, Jerry Loveland, John Rice, Gloria Wood, Jonathan Goley * Digital Painting: Jim Coleman, Doug Ball, Cristy Maltese, Dean Gordon, Tom Woodington, Diana Wakeman, Robert Stanton, Michael Humphries, Tia Kratter, Donald A. Towns, Lisa L. Keene, John Emerson * Assistant Backgrounds: Brian Sebern, John Jensen, Tia Kratter, Andrew Phillipson, Philip Phillipson, Jeff Richards, Lisa Keene, Alan Maley, Kathleen Swain, Donald Towns Clean-Up Animation Inspector Gadget/Fidget/Digit * Character Leads: Debra Armstrong-Holmes * Character Keys: Bette Isis Baker, Dorothea Baker Paul * Key Assistant Animators: Bette Isis Baker, Dorothea Baker Paul, Tom Bancroft, Philo Barnhart, Wes Chun, Kent Culotta * Assistant Animators: Beverly Adams, Janet Heerhan Kwon, Noreen Beasley, Gordon Bellamy, Phil Boyd, Inna Chon, Robert O. Corley, Scott Anderson, Carl Bell, Susan Craig, James Davis * Breakdowns: Tony Craig, Vincent DeFrances, Wendie Lynn Fischer, James Fujii, Susan Gal, Richard Green * Inbetweens: Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin Penny/Brain/Mad Cat * Character Lead: Jesus Cortes * Character Keys: Tom Bancroft, Philo Barnhart * Key Assistant Animators: Lou Dellarosa, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Sam Ewing, Tom Ferriter, Trey Finney, Gail Frank * Assistant Animators: Lee Dunkman, Teresa Eidenbock, Michael Genz, Karen Hardenbergh, Johan Klingler, Terrey Legrady, Steve Lubin, Teresa Martin * Breakdowns: Peter A. Gullerud, Edward Gutierrez, Michael Hazy, Grant Hiestand, Ken Hettig * Inbetweens: David P. Martin, Brian McKim, Edward Murrieta, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda Dr. Claw/Evil Fictional Characters * Character Lead: Margie Daniels * Character Keys: Wes Chun, Kent Culotta, Lou Dellarosa * Key Assistant Animators: Daniel A. Gracey, Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee, Margaret Nichols, Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge * Assistant Animators: Brian B. McKim, Mike McKinney, Terry Naughton, Eric Pigors, Pres Romanillos, Juliet Stroud, Peggy Tonkonogy * Breakdowns: Todd Hoff, Allison Hollen, Mark Kennedy, Christine Lawrence * Inbetweens: Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete, Cathy Zar Kamikazi/Constantine/Islamist Terrorists * Character Lead: Nancy Kniep * Character Keys: Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Sam Ewing, Tom Ferriter * Key Assistant Animators: Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Tony Anselmo, Reed Cardwell, Wesley Chun * Assistant Animators: Marshall Toomey, Marianne Tucker, Susan Zytka, Kathleen M. Bailey, Judith Barnes, Debra Armstrong * Breakdowns: Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson * Inbetweens: Bill Thinnes, Jane Misek, Elizabeth S. Watasin Stan Marsh/Eric Cartman/The New Kid * Character Lead: Kaaren Lundeen * Character Keys: Trey Finney, Gail Frank, Daniel A. Gracey * Key Assistant Animators: Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Retta Davidson, Anthony DeRosa, Barbara W. DeRosa * Assistant Animators: Michael Cedeno, Denise Ford, Gail Frank, June M. Fujimoto, Terry Hamada * Breakdowns: Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield, Marty Schwartz * Inbetweens: Dan Wawrzaszek, Wendy Werner Kenny McCormick/Kyle Broflovski/Butters Stotch * Character Leads: Dan Tanaka, Stephan Zupkas * Character Keys: Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee, Margaret Nichols, Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver * Key Assistant Animators: Stephen Hickner, Richard Hoppe, Martin Korth, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael G. McKinney, David Pacheco, Tina Price * Assistant Animators: Ray Harris, Gilda Palinginis, Maria Rosetti, Toby Shelton, Kaaren Spooner, Beverly Adams, Janet Heerhan Kwon, Noreen Beasley, Gordon Bellamy, Phil Boyd, Inna Chon * Breakdowns: Tony Craig, Vincent DeFrances, Donald Selders, Kevin M. Smith * Inbetweens: Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral Colonel Nozzaire/General Sir/The Pentagon * Character Leads: Alex Topete * Character Keys: Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly * Key Assistant Animators: Ruben Procopio, Natasha A. Selfridge, David Stephan, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Stephan Zupkas * Assistant Animators: Steve Lubin, Teresa Martin, Brian B. McKim, Mike McKinney, Terry Naughton, Eric Pigors, Pres Romanillos, Rusty Stoll, Peggy Tonkonogy, Kirk Wise, Ellen Woodbury * Breakdowns: Bryan M. Sommer, Michael Swofford, David Teague * Inbetweens: Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding Imaginationland/Castle Sunshine * Lead Keys: Daniele De Blois, Erik Wiese, Kevin Petrilak, John Celestri * Key Assistant Animators: Salene Weatherwax, Kent Holaday, Michele Secilla, Bonnie Robinsons, Jonathan Lyons, Sue Houghton, Ilona Kaba, Bronwen Barry, Ruth Elliott, William K. Exter, Allen Wade * Assistant Animators: Ken Bruce, Don Judge, Ron Zorman, Sam Fleming, Chris Damboise, Cam Drysdale, Sandy Henkin, Paula Irvine, Richard Smitheman, Theresa Smythe, Kevin Brownie, Frank Rocco, Ann Telnaes, Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Michael Giaimo, Karenia Kaminski, Woody Yocum, Susan Sugita, Jane Nordin, Terry Lennon, Dick Williams, Phil Cummings, Laura Nichols, Michael Oliva, Mike Houghton * Breakdowns: Beverly Adams, Janet Heerhan Kwon, Noreen Beasley, Gordon Bellamy, Phil Boyd, Inna Chon, Robert O. Corley * Inbetweens: Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, David P. Martin, Brian McKim Miscellaneous Characters * Character Leads: Debra Armstrong-Holmes, Jesus Cortes, Margie Daniels, Nancy Kniep, Kaaren Lundeen, Dan Tanaka, Stephan Zupkas, Alex Topete * Character Keys: Bette Isis Baker, Dorothea Baker Paul, Tom Bancroft, Philo Barnhart, Wes Chun, Kent Culotta, Lou Dellarosa, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Sam Ewing, Tom Ferriter, Trey Finney, Gail Frank, Daniel A. Gracey, Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee, Margaret Nichols, Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly * Key Assistant Animators: Bette Isis Baker, Dorothea Baker Paul, Tom Bancroft, Philo Barnhart, Wes Chun, Kent Culotta, Lou Dellarosa, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Sam Ewing, Tom Ferriter, Trey Finney, Gail Frank, Daniel A. Gracey, Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee, Margaret Nichols, Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Tony Anselmo, Reed Cardwell, Wesley Chun, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Retta Davidson, Anthony DeRosa, Barbara W. DeRosa, Stephen Hickner, Richard Hoppe, Martin Korth, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael G. McKinney, David Pacheco, Tina Price, Ruben Procopio, Natasha A. Selfridge, David Stephan, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Stephan Zupkas * Assistant Animators: Beverly Adams, Janet Heerhan Kwon, Noreen Beasley, Gordon Bellamy, Phil Boyd, Inna Chon, Robert O. Corley, Scott Anderson, Carl Bell, Susan Craig, James Davis, Lee Dunkman, Teresa Eidenbock, Michael Genz, Karen Hardenbergh, Johan Klingler, Terrey Legrady, Steve Lubin, Teresa Martin, Brian B. McKim, Mike McKinney, Terry Naughton, Eric Pigors, Pres Romanillos, Juliet Stroud, Peggy Tonkonogy, Marshall Toomey, Marianne Tucker, Susan Zytka, Kathleen M. Bailey, Judith Barnes, Debra Armstrong, Michael Cedeno, Denise Ford, Gail Frank, June M. Fujimoto, Terry Hamada, Ray Harris, Gilda Palinginis, Maria Rosetti, Toby Shelton, Kaaren Spooner, Rusty Stoll, Peggy Tonkonogy, Kirk Wise, Ellen Woodbury * Breakdowns: Tony Craig, Vincent DeFrances, Wendie Lynn Fischer, James Fujii, Susan Gal, Richard Green, Peter A. Gullerud, Edward Gutierrez, Michael Hazy, Grant Hiestand, Ken Hettig, Todd Hoff, Allison Hollen, Mark Kennedy, Christine Lawrence, Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield, Marty Schwartz, Donald Selders, Kevin M. Smith, Bryan M. Sommer, Michael Swofford, David Teague * Inbetweens: Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, David P. Martin, Brian McKim, Edward Murrieta, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete, Cathy Zar, Bill Thinnes, Jane Misek, Elizabeth S. Watasin, Dan Wawrzaszek, Wendy Werner, Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding Visual Effects Animation * Supervising Effects Animators: David A. Bossert, Ted C. Kierscey, Dorse A. Lanpher, Mark Myer * Effects Animators: Dorse A. Lanpher, David A. Bossert, Ted C. Kierscey, Scott Santoro, Mark Myer, Christopher Jenkins, Ed Coffey, Mark Dindal, Christine Harding, Eusebio Torres, Allen Blyth, Kelvin Yasuda * Key Effects Assistants: Allen Blyth, Dan Chaika, Mabel Gesner, John Tucker * Assistant Effects Animators: Kennard Betts, Kris Brown, Peter DeMund, Sandra Groeneveld, Mark Barrows, Jeff Dutton, Paul Lewis, Dan Lund, Masa Oshiro, Lisa A. Reinert, Tony West, James DeV. Mansfield, Cynthia Neill Knizek, Steve Starr, Allen Stovall * Effects Breakdowns: Jim Brummett, Scott Sackett, Andrew Ramos, Lillian A. Chapman, Lucinda Sanderson, Louis Tate, Denise Ford, Kenneth M. Kinoshita, Sharon Murray, Todd Hoff, Kevin Davis * Effects Inbetweens: Charlotte Richardson, Mona Koth, Michael Horowitz, Angel Pastrana, Martin Buckingham, Judy Levitow, Rob LaDuca, Amanda Wilson, Bill Weber, Lloyd Rees, Brad Frost, Lloyd Turner, David J. Snyder, Patricia Hoyt * Special Vocal Effects: Frank Welker * Effects Graphics: Bernie Gagliano * Production Manager, Paris: Coralie Cudot-Lissillour * Administrative Manager: Maggie Walsh * Production Accountant: Andrea McCarthy Paul * Assistant to the Producer: Lisa M. Smith * Production Secretary: Frances P. Behnam * Florida Production Secretary: Barbara J. Poirier Assistant Production Managers * Story and Sweatbox: Todd J. Winton * Editorial: Catherine A. Jones * Layout: Tone Thyne * Animation: Connie Nartonis Thompson * CGI: Alaina Yohe * Backgrounds: Daniela Mazzucato * Clean-Up: Lesley Addario Bentivegna * Visual Effects: Michele Mazzano * Production: Kevin Wade * Paris Animation: Frederika Pepping * Paris Clean-Up: Etienne Longa * Paris Visual Effects and Backgrounds: Alexandra Skinazi Caps Management * Scene Planning: Katherine A. Irwin * Animation Check: Cathy McGowan Leahy * Color Models: Holly E. Bratton, Julie Vieillemaringe * Disk Space and Retakes: Ben Lemon, Brenda McGirl * Camera: Jeanne E. Leone-Sterwerf * Ink & Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox * Florida Unit: Paul Steele Scene Planning * Scene Planners: S.J. Bleick, Annamarie Costa, Eric Gervais-Depres, Cynthia Goode, Mark Henley, Ronald J. Jackson, David J. Link, Scott McCartor, Rafaël Vicente * Scene Planning and EFX Data Entry: Laura J. Jaime, Sherri H. Villarete Animation Check * Assistant Supervisor: Karen S. Paat * Senior Checker: Mavis Shafer * Animation Checkers: Jan Adams, Nicolette Bonnell, Janette Hulett, Denise M. Mitchell, Helen O'Flynn, Kathleen O'Mara-Svetlik, Gary G. Shafer, Karen Somerville 2D Animation Processing * Assistant Supervisors: Karen N. China, Gareth P. Fishbaugh * Digital Mark-Up: Lynnette E. Cullen * 2D Animation Processors: David Braden, Jo Ann Breuer, Corey Fredrickson, Robert Lizardo Michael, Alan McFerren, Richard J. McFerren, Stacie K. Reece, David J. Rowe Color Models * Assistant Supervisor: Ann Marie Sorenson * Color Model Stylists: Maria Dolores Gonzalez, Fergus J. Hernandez, Debbie Jorgensborg, Sylvia Sanchez, Penny Coulter, Heidi Lin Mahoney Paint * Assistant Supervisors: Irma Velez, Russell Blandino, Phyllis Estelle Fields * Color Model Mark-Up: Bill Andres, Sherrie Cuzzort, Beth Ann McCoy-Gee, Grace H. Shirado, David J. Zywicki * Registration: Karan Lee-Storr, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez * Paint Mark-Up: Carmen Regina Alvarez, Roberta Lee Borchardt, Casey Clayton, Patricia L. Gold, Bonnie A. Ramsey, Myrian Ferron Tello * Painters: Carmen Sanderson, Joyce Alexander, Kirk Axtell II, Phyllis Bird, Joey Calderon, Ofra Afuta Calderon, Janice M. Caston, Florida D'Ambrosio, Robert Dettloff, Michael Foley, Kent Gordon, Debbie Green, David Karp, Angelika R. Katz, Kukhee Lee, Deborah Jane Mooneyham, Margarito Murillo, Karen Lynne Nugent, Dolores Pope, Rosalinde Praamsma, Saskia Raevouri, Yolanda Rearick, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Christine Schultz, Fumiko Roche Sommer, S. Ann Sullivan, Roxanne M. Taylor, Tami Terusa, Christina Elaine Toth, Britt-Marie Van Der Nagel, Arthur Zaslawski * Additional Inking and Painting by: Fil Cartoon Studios, Inc. ** Jerry Smith - Supervisor ** Jess Espanola, Nelson Uduando - Animators ** Elias Macute - Camera Final Check * Assistant Supervisor: Teri N. McDonald * Final Checkers: Lea Dahlen, Misoon Kim, Sally-Anne King, Catherine Mirkovich-Peterson Caps Compositing California Unit * Assistant Supervisor Compositing: Timothy B. Gales * Digital Film Services: Joseph Pfening Florida Unit * Assistant Supervisor Compositing: Jason Leonard Robert Buske * Compositor: Earl Scott Coffman Digital Film Printing * Camera/Film Recorder Operations: John D. Aardal, John Derderian, Jennie Kepenek Mouzis * Quality Control: Chuck Warren * Reuse & Stock Librarian: Vicki L. Casper Editorial * Associate Editor: John K. Carr * First Assistant Editor: Carol Folgate * Assistant Editor: Mary Blee * Avid Assistant Editor: Bill Shaffer * Animation Editors: James Melton, Hermann H. Schmidt * Editorial Coordinator: Deirdre Morrison * Apprentice Editors: Phyllia Oyama, Ed Fuller * Editorial Production Assistant: Jesse William Wallace * Casting by: Ruth Lambert, C.S.A., Mary Hidalgo Cast (In Order of Apperance) * Inspector Gadget/Fidget/Digit – Maurice LaMarche * Stan Marsh/Eric Cartman - Trey Parker * Kyle Broflovski/Butters Stotch - Matt Stone * Kenny McCormick/The New Kid - Mike Judge * Ike Broflovski - Franchesca Clifford * Dr. Claw – James Coburn * Kamikazi - Eiji Kusuhara * Constantine - Rupert Degas * Colonel Nozzaire – Colin Murdock * General Sir – Kevin M. Richardson * Penny – Tegan Moss * Brain/Mad Cat – Frank Welker Additional Voices * Frank Welker - The Black Wolf / Wolves / Terrorist #3 * Maurice LaMarche - Chief Qrimby / White General Skylooker / Terrorist #4 / The White Solders * Trey Parker - Clyde / Jimmy / Craig / Leprechaun / The Mayor of Imaginationland / The Lollipop King / Centaur / Satyr / Hammer / Terrorist #1 / Stephen Stotch / General / Man in Audience #1 / Man in Audience #2 / Michael Bay / Mel Gibson / Rickety Rocket / Scientist #1 / Snarf / Scientist #3 / Rabbity the Rabbit / Beary Bear / Kurt Russell / Soldier / Scientist #6 / Aslan / Morpheus / Popeye / Al Gore / Doctor / Reporter #2 / Reporter #4 / Hippie #2 / Stephen / Mike / Daedalus / Hippie #3 / Robin Hood / Cavity Creeps / Angel / Scientist #8 / Scientist #9 / Superman / Santa Claus * Matt Stone - Gerald Broflovski / Linda Stotch / Tom / M. Night Shyamalan / Suitcase / Terrorist #2 / Truck Driver / Scientist #2 / Scientist #4 / Scientist #5 / Swordsman / Scientist #1 / Zeus / Jesus / Luke Skywalker / Al Gore's Assistant / Gandalf the Grey / Reporter #1 / Reporter #3 / Hippie #1 / Supreme Court Spokesperson / Cavity Creeps / Scientist #7 / Craig * Adrien Beard - Token Black / Squirrely the Squirrel * Jonathan Kimmel - Juan Kimmelini * Mona Marshall - Sheila Broflovski / Charlie Brown / Dorothy / Woman in Audience / Judge / Woman on Bus / Pentagon Receptionist / Wonder Woman * April Stewart - Cinderella / Strawberry Shortcake / The Tooth Fairy Loop Group Kathryn Howell, Kyle McCulloch, Jim Cummings, Patrick Pinney, Steven Barr, Mickie McGowan, Jack Angel, Bob Bergen, Rodger Bumpass, Jennifer Darling, Paul Eiding, Luck Hari, Sherry Lynn, Phil Proctor, Bill Striglos * Solo Vocalists: Catherine Bott, Liz Constantine, Desislava Stefanova, Sarah Eyden Music * Musical Director: Robby Merkin * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Addtiional Music by: Michael Rubin, Nick Balaban * Orchestrations by: Milton Nelson * Music Consultant: Robin Garb * Music Engineer: John Richards * Score Producer: Alan Menken * Score Recorded by: Joel Moss, Ethan Chase, Nick "Beemer" Basisch, Bill Talbott, Mark Poniatowski * Score Orchestrated by: Thomas Pasatieri * Additional Score Producer: Carl Fortina * Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, George Doering: Instrumental, Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist, Richard Nash: Trombone Soloist, Ethmer Roten: Flute, James Thatcher: French Horn * Supervising Music Editors: Becky Mancuso-Winding, Tom Villano * Music Editors: Michael Dittrick, Brian F. Mars, John C. Hammell * Storyreel Music Wrestler: Robert Randies * Assistant Music Wrestler: Ling Ling Li * Songs Recorded at: O'Henry Sound Studios * Music Recording Engineer: Robert Fernandez * Music Preparation by: JoAnne Kane Music Services · Mark Graham * Music Preparation: Bob Bornstein, Steven L. Smith * Music Contractors: Sandy De Cresent, Isobel Griffiths * Music Studio: McClear Place Recording & Mastering Studios * Scoring Mixers: Shawn Murphy, Tim Boyle * Assistant to the Conductor: Krys Newman * Dialogue Recording Engineers: George Thompson, Andrew Morris Production * Assistant to the Producer: Patti Conklin * Production Secretary: Charles “Chip” Church * Administrative Assistants: Kathleen Violet Grey, Kelsi Taglang Production Coordinators * Communications Coordinator: Troy Alan Knutson * Video Reference / Dialogue Recording: Shari B. Ellis * Video Reference / Sweatbox: Jeffrey Moznett * Caps Production Coordinator: Kirsten A. Bulmer * Caps Administrative Coordinator: Rikki Chobanian * Paris Production Coordinator: Valérie Matranga-Delaine Production Assistants Frøydis Bøe, Rudy Cardenas-Rios, Jeffry G. Georgianni, Joey Huynh, Karen Kageyama, Christelle Kam, Renato Lattanzi, Nicolas Lefebvre, Sean McAndrew, Mary Jo Miller, Mike Miller, Allyson Mitchell, Charlene Moncrief, Ninka Katarina Mortensen, Clint G. Reagan, John Damien Ryan, Brian G. Smith, Nora Quinn Souffir, Robert Stemwell, Marc Nathaniel Stone, Debbie Vercellino, Amy Wong, Suzy Zeffren-Rauch Post Production * Post Production Supervisor: Lori Korngiebel * Post Production Coordinator: Katie Hooten * Post Production Manager: Sue Bea Montgomery * Post Production Administrator: Heather Jane MacDonald-Smith * Video Post Production Coordinator: Robert H. Bagley * Post Production Engineer: Michael Kenzi Tomizawa * Post Production Sound Services by: Skywalker Sound · A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., Company, Marin County, California * Sound Supervisor: Gary Rydstrom * Re-Recording Mixers: Gary Rydstrom, Tom Johnson * Original Dialogue Recordist: Doc Kane * Supervising Sound Editors: Michael Silvers, John K. Carr * Assistant Sound Designer: Shannon Mills * Sound Effects Editors: Ken Fischer, David C. Hughes * ADR Editor: Michael Silvers * ADR Recordists: Charleen Richards, Lionel Strutt * ADR Recorded by: Mayflower Recording * ADR Voice Casting: Barbera Harris * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks * Assistant Sound Editors: Marcie Romano, Steve Slanec * Foley Editors: Mary Helen Leasman, Susan Sanford * Foley Artists: Dennie Thorpe, Jana Vance * Foley Editor: Tony Eckert * Foley Recordist: Frank “Pepe” Merel * Sound Effects Assistant: Dee Selby * Dolby Digital Consultant: Steve F.B. Smith * Mix Technicians: Jurgen Scharpf, Juan Peralta * Re-Recordist: Buena Vista Sound, Brian Magerkurth * Process Lab: Joe Parra, John White, Joe Holmes, Rick Engels * Live Action Reference: Barry O'Neill * Video Crew: David Weiss, Al Vasquez, Pat Ferraioli, Brian Jolley * Video Engineer: Bryan J. Rusenko * Video Technician: Hugo Olguin, Jorge Alia * Motion Reference: Tandy Beal * San Francisco Casting: Hayes * Van Horn Casting: David Nelson * Electric Consultant/Contractor: Mark Musumeci * Massage Therapist: Aisha Candrian * Photographer: Richard Downing * Sew It Fits: Alice Payton * Operations Manager: Robert Haro * Operations Coordinator: Bruce Portman * Machine Room Operators: Travis Crenshaw, Gabriel Guy * Additional Dialogue Recorded by: Jackson Schwartz, Tom Maydeck, Vince Caro * Black and White Processing: John White * Animation Systems by: Avid Technology, Inc., Silicon Graphics, Inc. * Lux Laser Film Recording Provided by: Digital Filmworks, Inc. * Film Processing: Medallion Film Laboratories Co., Ltd. * Color Timer: Terry Claborn * Negative Cutters: Mary Beth Smith, Rick Mackay * Title Design by: Matt Seckman, Brian King * End Credit Titles by: Buena Vista Imaging * Projection: Don Henry, Ken Moore, Deem Rahall * Telecine Operator: Robert J. Hansen * Prints by: Technicolor® * Produced and Distributed on: Eastman Film Additional Character Design Steve Hulett, Ron Clements, John Musker, Bruce M. Morris, Burny Mattinson, Saul Bass, Dave Michener, Melvin Shaw, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Darrell Rooney, Alex Mann, Matt O'Callaghan, Roger Allers, Andy Gaskill Additional Visual Development Vince Addante, Hans Bacher, Chen-Yi Chang, Peter Clarke, Don Dougherty, John Emerson, Robert Gibbs, Ed Gombert, Dennis Greco, Eric Hanson, Michael Humphries, Cynthia Ignacio, Kenneth Knight, Davy Liu, Henry Mayo, J. Joseph Mahoney, Sue C. Nichols, Alex Nino, Andrew Ramos, Oskar Urretabizkaia, John Watkiss, Rowland B. Wilson, Kelvin Yasuda Additional Story Theresa Pettengill, Sharon Forward, Jennifer Lerew, Gary Graham, David Smith, Steven Gordon, Wendell Washer, Linda Miller, Robert Souza, Ryan Anthony, Doug Murphy, David Prince, Victor Cook, Phil Weinstein, Rebecca Rees Additional Layout Edward L. Ghertner, Alan Maley, Glenn V. Vilppu, William H. Frake, III, Roger Allers, James Beihold, Scott Caple, Andy Gaskill, Ed Ghertner, Kirk Hanson Additional Animation James Baxter, Ron Husband, Will Finn, Dave Burgess, Alex Kupershmidt, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno, Rick Farmiloe, Jacques Muller, Dave Pruiksma, Rejean Bourdages, Roger Chiasson, Ken Duncan, Joe Haidar, Ellen Woodbury, Jorgen Klubien, Geefwee Boedoe, Barry Temple, David P. Stephan, Chris Wahl, Larry White, Brigitte Hartley, Doug Krohn, Phil Young, Tom Roth, Leon Joosen, Matt O'Callaghan, Mike Gabriel, Ruben A. Aquino Additional Rough Inbetweeners Trey Finney, John Ramirez, Henry Sato, Grant Hiestand, Pres, Antonio Romanillos, Eric Walls, Paul McDonald, David Zaboski Additional Computer Graphics Imagery Brenda Chat-McKie, Denise Meara-Hahn, Robert Newman, Andrew Painter, Isabel Radage, Philippe Rejaudry, Philip Scarrold, Glen Sylvester, Nicolette Van Gendt, Roger Way, Hugh Workman, Boguslaw Wilk, Alexander Williams Additional Backgrounds Debbie Du Bois, Serge Michaels, Lorraine Marue, Jim Hickey, Bill Proctor, Floro Dery, Melvin Keefer, Frank Brunner, Andrew Gentle, Peter Alvarado, Lew Ott, Tony Sgroi, Owen Fitzgerald, Bill Proctor, Art Leonardi Additional Clean-Up Animation Kaaren Lundeen, Dan Tanaka, Stephan Zupkas, Alex Topete, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Sam Ewing, Tom Ferriter, Trey Finney, Gail Frank, Daniel A. Gracey, Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee, Daniel A. Gracey, Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee, Margaret Nichols, Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Tony Anselmo, Reed Cardwell, Wesley Chun, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Dan Wawrzaszek, Wendy Werner, Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding Additional Visual Effects Animation Kimberly Burk, Ivan Kassabov, Gregory Regeste, Lisa A. Reinert, Van Shirvanian, Mark Dindal, John Scheele Additional Caps Paulino, Randy McFerren, Pierre Sucaud Additional Production Support Eric Alvarez, Sylvie Bennett-Fauqué, Jennifer Brown, Amy Beth Clark, Jamal M. Davis, Dino de Marco, Peter Del Vecho, François Desnus, Flynn Falcone, Evariste Ferreira, Christine Griego, Krissie Kaufman, Nicoletta Marcialis, Taylor Milne, Aisling O'Gorman, Tim Pauer, Patrick G. Ramos, Anna Strasser, Gypsy Vozoff, Judy Wolf Additional Production Accountants Liza Breuninger, Christine McCallum, Glen Gagnon, Nancy Guo-Gustafsson, Debbie Hagman, Frank William Knittel Jr. Video Reference Cast * Stunts: Dan Speaker, Jennifer Burns, Tone Thyne, Dawn Heusser Video Reference Crew * Camera: Al Vasquez, Tom Smith, Randy Yamanouye * Costumes/Props: Akeime Mitterlehner, Alison Schmidt Technology * Manager, Media Group: Thomas Moore, Jr. * Manager, Management Applications: Kevin J. Hussey * Manager, Systems Software Development: Graham S. Allan * Manager, Systems: Jeff Rochlin * Manager, Technical Support: Mark Dawson * Manager, Technical Services: Mark M. Tokunaga * Manager, Traditional Animation Software: Todd Scopio * Senior Manager, Software: John Henry Brooks * Render I/O: Lorenzo Russell Bambino, James Colby Bette, Jimmie A. Nelson Jr., Alan A. Patel, Elkeer Zaldumbide Pratt, Bradley L. Smith, Ann Ta, David W. Thompson, Kevin Waldvogel-DeMonaco, Shelley Page, Nick Harris, Jill Tudor * Technology Support: Brett Achorn, Heidi Marie Andersen, Richard M. Barnes, Dale R. Beck, Glenn C. Bell, Jawad Benchikhi, Janet E. Berlin, Cathy E. Blanco, Michael S. Blum, Robert Edward Boas, Michael C. Bolds, Aileen Brimecombe, Brad Brooks, Scott Burris, Letha L. Burchard, Brent Burley, Judith A. Cardinale, Mark R. Carlson, William T. Carpenter, Steven C. Carpenter, John Cejka, Lawrence Chai, Loren Chun, Peter Lee Chun, Michael Clay, Ray C. Coleman, Troy Conrad, Tom Corrigan, Patrick Dalton, Nolan R. Davis, Margaret Ann Decker, Lyly Mai Do, Elena Driskill, Jeffrey Edwards, Jerry A. Eisenberg, Norbert Faerstain, Thomas J. Fico, Marc Fleury, David Patrick Flynn, Kevin G.J. Freels, Scott Garrett, Massimiliano Gasparri, Mark W. Gilicinski, Sean Joel Goldman, Steven L. Groom, Gregory S. Heflin, David R. Hernandez, Paul Hildebrandt, John D. Hoffman, Shannon R. Howard, James P. Hurrell, Darrian M. James, Danny Jewell, Marc Jordan, Kevin E. Keech, Kimberly W. Keech, Daniel C. Kim, Mark R. Kimball, Michael D. Kliewer, Joseph M. Lohmar, John Edward Lopez, James MacBurney, Jean Mandonnet, Michael A. McClure, Kevin A. McGuire, Mark A. McLaughlin, Dayna B. Meltzer, Christophe Meslin, Elizabeth Meyer, G. Kevin Morgan, Christopher D. Mihaly, Thaddeus P. Miller, Jack Muleady, Jeff Nash, Tom Naylor II, Troy Norin, David Oguri, Mabel Lim Okamura, David E. Ortega, Tamara R. Payton, Julie Reelfs, Patrick Robin, Nathalie Roca Ripoll, Kaizhen Ruan, Michael Saitta, Atiq Sajawal, Nasser B. Salomon, Fe Alcomendas Samala, James A. Sandweiss, Matthew Schnittker, Arthur H. Shek, Jeffrey L. Sickler, Chris Springfield, John Stimson, Charles Stoner, Byron Stultz, Yun-Chen Sung, Sandy Sunseri, Joe Suzow, Rasmus Tamstorf, Bond-Jay Ting, Laurie Tracy, Roy Turner, Tamara Valdes, Carl Villarete, Jon Y. Wada, Sahara E. Ford-Wernick, Doug White, Derek Elliott Wilson, Tomas A. Wong, Fran R. Zandonella, Michael * Additional Technology Support: Michael C. Bolds, Randy Fukuda, Pradeep Hiremath, Carlos Quinonez, Grace H. Shirado, Michael Sullivan, Anthony A. Apodaca, Loren C. Carpenter, Ed Catmull, Rob Cook, Pat Hanrahan, Steve Johnson, Jim Lawson, Sam Leffier, M.W. Mantle, Dan McCoy, Darwyn Peachey, Thomas Porter, William Reeves, David Salesin, Don Schreiter, Mark Vandewettering * "South Park" and ther logos and characters are trademarks of Hanna-Barbera and Comedy Partners. With Special Thanks To The money that Sesame Workshop earns when you buy our licensed products is put back into other Sesame Workshop educational products And To The Following Support Staff At Walt Disney Feature Animation Whose Tireless Efforts Made This Film Possible: · Thanks for Helping! * No. 9272 Motion Picture Association of America * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O.-C.L.C. * SDDS Sony Dynamic Digital Sound TM in Selected Theaters * Dolby Digital® in Selected Theaters * Digital DTS Sound TM in Selected Theaters * Copyright © MM Disney Enterprises, Inc., Hanna-Barbera and Comedy Central All Rights Reserved * This Motion Picture Was Created By Walt Disney Pictures and Television For Purposes Of Copyright Law In The United Kingdom. * Original Soundtrack Available on Walt Disney Records * Now At Shoping Available On Disney Store * Books Available at Stores Everywhere Disney Publishing Worldwide * CD-Rom and Video Game Available From Disney Interactive * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Closing Logos * Mondo Media * Cartoon Network * Hanna-Barbera * Comedy Central * Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Mondo Media Category:Comedy Central Category:Cartoon Network Category:Inspector Gadget Series Category:South Park Series Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Rated PG